


Осень

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [29]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Осень

Когда Фудзимии обрабатывают рану, он думает о том, что люди похожи на времена года, а руки у Хидаки в мозолях.

Грубые. Прикосновения вызывают внутренний дискомфорт.

Комфортно в последний раз Фудзимии было на празднике с сестрой, а после трагедии для него наступила зима.

Хидака затягивает бинт туже, чем надо. Импульсивен, как лето. Особенно в горячке боя. Фудзимия морщится.

В ванну заглядывает Кудо, забирает анальгетик и уходит, забыв закрыть дверь. Фудзимия смотрит ему вслед и думает, что лучше бы тот взял антидепрессант. Как и любая осень, — тосклив и пассивен.

Тсукиёно сталкивается с Кудо на лестнице, громким шёпотом осведомляется о состоянии здоровья начальства и появляется на пороге минутой позже. В руке у него стакан с растворимым обезболивающим, в глазах — весна и первые признаки развивающейся подростковой депрессии.

Когда Фудзимия думает о причине недавнего поражения, на ум приходит только то, что Фарфарелло – осень. Зиме никогда не одержать победу, она всегда всего лишь последующая.


End file.
